(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for obtaining a package containing at least one mass of dry matter comprising at least two materials incompatible with each other in the presence of moisture.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been employed in the past to obtain a package containing at least two materials incompatible with each other in the presence of moisture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,905, a method is described in which reagents which may be incompatible with each other in the presence of moisture are subjected to freezing in successive layers in a container and thereafter freeze-drying the frozen strata.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,543, a method is described in which reagents which may be incompatible with each other in the presence of moisture are sequentially charged in liquid form into a container with freezing of the charge and rotation of the container between charges so that the separate charges do not touch, and then lyophilizingthe frozen charges.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,302, a method is described in which reagents in solution are separately formed into frozen and freeze-dried beads or spheres and then placed into a container for lyophilization.